buffy20fandomcom-20200213-history
Unaired Pilot (Billy the Vampire Slayer)
The non-broadcast pilot episode of ''Billy the Vampire Slayer'' was produced by 20th Century Fox in 2009 to pitch a series to networks, and was rejected for fall 2009, but later picked up for the following year's pilot season in 2010. The thirty-three-minute production was written and directed by Billy ''creators Eric Kripke and Joss Whedon, and was expanded upon and re-shot for the first episode of the series. It is notable for featuring a different actress in the role of Belinda, Sunset Falls High is Summer-ville High and a different actor as Mr. Hamilton, and a character omitted from the pilot Ben, who was replaced by Damon in the pilot. Six months after a tragic car accident that killed their mother, Adam and his 13 year old brother Jeremy, return to Sunset falls for a fresh start, but Adam is hiding something, and the arrival of billionaire Ben Albert, has Adam once again having to lie about his secret, hes really a slayer, a chosen one set out to battle the forces of darkness. But a new evil has emerged in the town determined to make it their home. Changes from the aired pilot (2010) vs. original pilot (2009) * The pilot is without an opening theme and simply renders the title in a different font. * The first scene is almost unchanged in the first episode of the series ("Pilot"), with two students being killed and attacked by a vampire. * There are not flashbacks to when Billy first became the slayer. * The school is called Summerville High School. In the series, it was renamed Sunset Falls High. * A character who doesn't transition to the series pilot is Ben Albert, a Billionaire who's father owns a company in Sunset Falls. His character was suppose to befriend Billy and become a friend of his who is unaware of his secret. His character was drooped from the series, and replaced with Damon. * Damon, Lord Zar and Abandon do not appear in the unaired pilot. * Darla, as played by Julie Benz, also makes her first appearance here, in the opening sequence that almost exactly mirrors the opening of "Pilot." (The character is unnamed in this pilot, though, and appears to be killed later in the Pilot.) Darla would appear as late as the episode "The Girl in Question," the third-to-last episode of ''Billy the Vampire Slayer, making her another one of the series's longest running recurring characters. * Chloe is brunette in the unaired pilot, but she is blonde in the series. * Jeremy Harrison's hair is noticeable different with blonde hair in the unaired pilot, and brunette in the series. He also has two black stud earrings in the unaired pilot, which he never has in the series. * Sam Knight is openly gay in the unaired pilot, but in the series does not come out until season 3. * Both Belinda and Sam learn Billy is a vampire Slayer in the unaired pilot, which differs completely from the "Pilot" where both learn at different times. * One scene in the unaired pilot which wasn't used in the aired pilot but was part of a later early season 1 episode, was Ryan being transformed into a vampire. In the unaired pilot, the episode ends with Ryan being attacked by a random vampire and being bitten. * The Library demonstrates the largest alteration in scenery between the unaired pilot and the show.